


Aw Buggah

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose your own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decide which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw Buggah

You quickly made the decision to catch back up to Lindsay. You could see a genuine smile on her face as you put your hand back in hers. Safety in numbers. You would definitely feel more comfortable with Lindsay, that is, until you looked up to see where you were heading. 'Oh just great.' you thought as your eyes locked on to Gavin who was standing right next to Michael. Lindsay felt you slack behind and turned to glance at you as you made your way through the crowd. You felt her hand squeeze yours as if in reassurance.

The crowd thinned out as you walked over to a set of high bar style tables with high seats. You watched as a young man sitting next to Gavin hopped down from his chair and moved to introduce himself. Gavin had a look of shock on his face. The Young man was of a bit thicker build with rich brown hair. He had some similar sharp features as Gavin. 'This must be 'Dan The Man' you thought as he closed the gap between you. He extended his hand to you to introduce himself.

Just as you were about to take Dan's hand, you found Gavin had popped in almost in between you. You looked from Dan to Gavin and back. "Y/N, this is Dan, he's my partner from the 'SloMo Guys'." Gavin said rather quickly. You watched a silent exchange between the two of them. 'Must be unspoken words of some bro-code' as you watched them practically size each other up. You gently pried your hand from Gavin's and shook Dan's hand. You saw a smile beam from Dan, and Gavin frowned before he caught himself and smiled.

"I was going to grab some drinks from the bar, would you like something?" Dan asked. "Yeah, I have this feeling its going to be a really long night, I'll take a Whisky neat." you replied, and with that Dan left you standing with Gavin without bothering to ask Gavin what he wanted. "I'm sorry..." Gavin blurted to you. You turned your attention back to Gavin. You looked at him with silence. "I can be an asshole sometimes, and I didn't mean any harm by it. Mi boi just got me worked up and.." he trailed off. You could tell he was genuinely sorry for being an asshat. "Look Gavin, we all have our moments." You hadn't taken it to heart and you weren't sure what to say to him to make him feel better about it. "Yeah, I guess." There was a long silence between the two of you until Dan made his way back with the drinks. He handed you your Whiskey, and handed Gavin a beer. Gavin took a swig of his drink.

"I'm gonna go dance, want to come with?" Gavin asked you.

"Well..." you began.

Do you:

Go dance with (Gavin)?

Stay and chat with (Dan)?

 

[I know, so horribly short, I am trying to integrate a balance of character development/choices/and smut. If you have any suggestions please let me know. I know some people enjoy just smut, while others enjoy the immersion into the story. I am going to continue to write on Gavin's line, but I put a Dan split here for possible future choices.

Also, I'm really happy this is as popular as it is. There are so many choices and I'm only one person. I just wanted to say thanks for being patient. :)] 


End file.
